Love and Passion
by No1DrenLover
Summary: Sequel to My Dream: My One True Love. Dren and I express our feelings to each other. But with more than a kiss... LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

**Love and Passion**

_Sequel to My Dream: My One True Love_

**_Chapter 1: Guilt and Depression_**

I awoke from my sleep, and to see nothing, except the fact that I was in my bedroom. I sat up and I rubbed my face. '_Was it all just... a dream?' _I thought to myself, as memories came reeling into my mind.

_I was just standing there, looking into to his sparkling golden eyes. 'Why?' I thought. 'Why is he in love with me? It's impossible.' __"WHY?" I asked him. "WHY DO YOU LIKE ME? YOU CAN'T FALL FOR ME! I'M NOTHING SPECIAL! I'M NOTHING LIKE THE OTHER MEWS!" He then looked at me with a worried face. "I know... but..."_

"_Do you... really love me?" I asked him, blushing. "Yes, I do..." he replied, sighing. "I __**do**__. There's just something about you. You're different from them. You're kind and you care for everyone. Especially __**me**__. You're the only person who has __**ever**__ said they've loved __me__for __**me**__. __**Ever**__!"_

_I was so shocked to hear that and I couldn't control myself and I started crying. "I'm sorry! I just... I didn't think that you would be someone who would fall for me. It's just that... I really, really love you and... I never thought you would love __**me**__." "It's ok..." he said, hugging me. "Just... calm down."_

_I looked up at him-tears rolling down my face. But, I didn't care. He was here with me. "I love you... Dren." "I love you, too."And with one look at each other, we shared a passionate kiss..._

I sighed, blushing, with happiness. 'I've always dreamt about him... But, why did this one feel so real?' I couldn't believe it, though. This dream was completely different, as I had never dreamt about us together like that, let alone, about him confessing his feelings to me.

I looked down at my clothing, and, weirdly it was the exact same that I was wearing in my dream; a white vest top, with a black skirt and white spots, and black tights. I loved this outfit because it reminded me of a Snow Leopard, my favourite animal, which I happened to have the Mew DNA of. 'Well... obviously the ball was real, because I also remember Elliot asking everyone and me to attend. But... there's no way that Dren did that. He wasn't even at the ball. Knowing him, it's because Zoey wouldn't want to go with him...'

It made me feel ill. He was so much in love with her. But it was obvious why. I had, and have, always looked up to her. 'Ever since my family passed away, I've been living with her and her family. She was always a best friend, but, now, she's like a sister to me.' But, Dren had caused me so much pain being in love with her. I had fallen for him ever since I met him. He was my type of guy.

'He always came to see me, if Zoey didn't allow him to see her. We talked about our lives and our interests and... I fell in love with him. But, Zoey... it was always about her with him, and it made me miserable. He asked me everything about her, so I could help him grab her attention. I felt so happy with him, and even happier that he was able to smile even though she hurt him.

But, Dren... she doesn't understand you're feelings for her. But, guess what? You don't understand my feelings for you...' I looked at my hands, as they were trembling. "Why?" I asked myself. "Why couldn't I just tell you that it was me who was always there for you? Why couldn't I tell you my feelings? I've brought this onto myself. You were so happy just looking at her from afar. I let you take my happiness away. If I told you, that would confuse you, and I didn't want to see you get hurt. It's my fault... IT'S MY FAULT!!"

My eyes were filling up with tears and my face went red with sadness and anger. "Why? When you saved you're life for her in our last battle, against Deep Blue, why couldn't I have gone up to you and gave you my life? Showed you that I cared for you? But then, when Zoey saved us all... you left without a word. I didn't say anything. I tried to tell you but it was too hard. When you teleported away, I called you're name. But... you didn't hear me"

"You, then, finally returned a few months ago, with Sardon and Tarb by you. And I still didn't say anything. I couldn't even look at you because I was so scared. Scared that, if I was able to tell you, you would reject me. You was looking at her the whole time, eyeing her and Mark together. I could tell that you were happy for her, but, I knew you were still jealous because I can understand you're feelings, like she can't.

"Dren... Even if I never get to tell you, or, weather, you hate me for life... I will always be there for you. I will always love you..." I was sobbing my heart out. I felt like dying. He had stolen my heart, but I was never able to steal anything back. I wanted to steal his back, but, I never got the opportunity, because I was such a coward. I'm a total idiot.

"Rebekah..." came a cool, calm voice, which I would notice anywhere. He was here, somewhere, and he had probably heard everything...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Dren..." I looked up above me and he was there, just as I had heard him. 'Oh, God, I hope he didn't hear that.' 'What's gonna happen if he heard that?' was the thought that kept running through my mind.

"Hey," he said sitting in front of me, on my bed. "Hey..." I replied. "Are you alright?" he asked me, as sweet as anything. "Of c-course I am... wh-why wouldn't I b-be?" I replied, with tears still flowing down my face. "Because, you don't look alright, you know. In fact, you don't even sound all right. Did I give you a bit of a shock earlier?" he asked smiling in his mischievous, perverted way.

"E-Earlier?" I asked puzzled. "Yeah. You know! When I was disguised and I revealed myself to you? And then... I 'passionately' kissed you?" 'Huh? What? That was a dream! Unless he's teasing me because he heard me in my sleep.' "What do you mean?" I asked him, confused.

He held my wrists tightly, and pinned me down on the bed, not letting me go. "WHAT THE HELL!? 'WHAT DO I MEAN?!' I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU CAN'T REMEMBER?! OR THAT IT WAS ALL A DREAM. COME ON, REBEKAH!!" I was so scared. I'd never seen him like this. He still held on to me, but he loosened his grip slightly.

"You... said that you loved me," he started saying, tears filling up in his eyes. "And... I finally tell you how _I_ feel about you... and you think it's all a dream... What is that about? That isn't fair!" "Dren..." He sat up, crying his eyes out, and I hugged him tightly to calm him down.

"I'm sorry!" I cried. "I really am. I'm just confused, that's all. But, please, don't cry!! I've never seen you like this, and, I don't like it! So please... calm down." I could feel him wrap his arms and legs around my body, hugging me tightly. "Rebekah... I'm sorry, too," he said stroking my hair, calming down.

"Dren?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "Tell me, please, you're feelings for me. Because I really, really love you..." I asked sobbing, lightly. He sighed and looked at me lovingly. He was so mesmerizing and affectionate, the things that I wasn't. "Rebekah..."

"I really love you..."

I gasped loudly. He meant it. He really did love me. I then rested my head on his chest and, holding onto his shirt tightly, I sobbed into him. "Sshh… It's OK, calm down… You'll be OK…" I looked up into his steamy, passionate, golden eyes and I smiled at him. "Thank you, Dren…" He smiled back at me and then he moved his head toward me. I knew that he was going to kiss me, but I should have realized how passionate and seductive he was, and where we were at the time…

He swooped into me, planting his lips on mine and I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Of course I didn't realize it at the time, but I was in trouble. We kissed each other, over and over, until he finally made his move.

He licked my lips, asking for entrance, and I gave it to him. Big mistake. He entered me, his tongue exploring every angle of my mouth. He brushed his tongue against my own, swerving around it, begging for more from me.

I should have realized, but how could I? I was with Dren, the one I love, and we were wanting each other. _Needing_ each other. I really should have realized. He then towered over me and he placed me underneath him. I arched my back, starting to moan, needing him more. But I sent him wild…

He started massaging my breast, moaning for pleasure, and I let him… He lifted up my vest top until he reached them. He unclipped my bra and he took of his shirt, breaking the kiss. He then fully took of my top, and I then new, fully, what he wanted.

I arched my back and I moved closer to him, so I could touch his skinny, muscular chest with my large breasts. "Dren?" "Yeah?" "I… I…" I knew what I wanted to say, and I think he knew to. But, it was just hard to say. He then placed his lips on the right side of my neck, where my mew mark was, and started licking me.

"You taste good…" he told me. "And you're mark is really cute, too." Then, with that, he bit my mark. "Ah!" The pain hurt, but after a while it turned very passionate. "Mmm…" I moaned so many times, and Dren didn't seem to let go of me. My moans sent him wild and he started massaging my breasts again.

I held onto him tighter, feeling his fangs deep into my skin. He was like a vampire, only he wasn't sucking my blood out. But, I was quite scared as I didn't know if a Cyniclon bite was any different to a harmless human bite. But, yet, I didn't care. It was pleasurable and seemed to be sending me wild, just as well as it was with Dren.

After a few minutes, he finally stopped, and he started licking the bite mark. "How was that?" he asked, in his seductive tone, which he kept talking in, starting from then. "Mmm… Pleasurable?" "Hmm… Good," he whispered into my ear. I sighed, passionately, as I didn't have a care in the world except for that moment.

He started licking down my neck, until he reached my breasts, which he licked and sucked in a devouring-type of way. "Mmmm…" My moans were getting much louder, and Dren bit into my breast. "Aaah!" "Mmmm…" Dren started moaning. This really sent my hormones wild and I wrapped my arms around him.

He then finally let go and he started kissing further down my body. Then, he reached my skirt and he pulled it down. Then, came off my tights and his bottoms, until all we were left in was our underwear. I started panting, gasping for air. "Dren…" He moved his face towards mine and we stared into each others eyes, until Dren swooped in again, giving me the 'deep' kiss we experienced a few minutes ago.

I was ready for him and he was ready for me. But, I had to tell him something, to tell him that I was scared, as I had never experienced this. "Dren?" I asked, breaking the kiss. "What?" he asked. "I… I'm… I'm a… virgin…" He sighed, and he dreamily looked into my eyes. "Well… so am I." 'What? I thought to myself. That's impossible. How the hell could he want to lose his virginity to me?' I smiled at him. "Really?" "Yeah. I am. So… I want this moment to be special… with you…"

I gasped. "What!? What the? How can you?" I looked away from him, sighing. "That's impossible… Why would you… I mean…" He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. "I love you," he told me, firmly. "I really do…" I then made my first move to him, kissing him lightly, but passionately.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, falling for his flavor, and he wrapped his arms around me, lovingly. The kiss became deeper and deeper, when he entered me, once again. He was so passionate and I kept on falling for him each time he did something to me. He got to the stage where he couldn't hold it in any longer and he moved his hand to my underwear…

The door slammed open, and I broke the kiss to see why. "Bekka…" Zoey was standing there, eyes wide open. "Zoey…uh…" I looked down at to where Dren had his hand placed and looked back at Zoey. She turned to look at Dren, but, instead of a 'what-did-you-do-to-her?' face, a smile seemed to form.

"I told you that she would want you," she cried, giggling. "Yes, you did," Dren replied smiling back, until his smile dropped. "Now leave us alone." "No way! I'm not letting you go all the way with her! You can get off of her instead. Because if you don't, I know what you'll do to her." "Oh, really? How do you know?" "Um, have you seen that you're on top of her or seen where your hand seems to be?"

"I…" He looked at me and he smiled. "I'm sorry…" he said, in a sad way. I was confused. Why was Zoey acting like this? And why did Dren apologise for nothing? Dren got off of me walked over to Zoey. "I am so glad you're not naked," she said has he stood next to her. "Can I talk to you?" he asked her, still seeming quite sad. "Mm-hmn. OK…" she replied as they walked out the door, shutting it behind them, leaving me in my bedroom, feeling, somewhat, sad.

"Dren…" 'Why? Why did he stop? In fact, why did he even do that in the first place? There's no way he could love me. If no one else can then…' I got lost in thought and I sighed to myself. "…Why should he?" I sat up and got off the bed and I sat at my desk, where I observed the picture of Dren and I that stood there. 'You were always such a good friend to me, but then you became my lover… but am I yours?'

The door opened, and Dren walked in, but he turned back to look at Zoey. "Please understand..." he said, although I wasn't sure what he was talking about. "I do... I just..." she sighed and she looked at me and ran towards me. She hugged me tightly and I looked at her.

"You do realize I'm half naked don't you?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, but, you're like a sister to me, Bekka, and we've known each other for, like, forever!" Ok… how did the party go anyway? Sorry I left, that was Dren's fault!" "Hey!" I heard him cry in the background. "It was great!" she replied happily. "Mark and I basically danced together all night and, to be honest, I thought Kikki and Tarb were adorable! Corina was absolutely amazing in her ballet performance, Renee sang a song to Wesley, in front of everyone, and Bridget and Sardon… well…"

"Well what?" I asked her, wanting to know. "They shared their first kiss!!" she replied, squealing. "Seriously?!" I cried, jumping out of my chair. "That's amazing!" As we heard Dren laughing in the background, Zoey smiled at me. "Look's like we're not the only ones who have found true love," she stated.

I blushed bright red and I slightly smiled. "Yeah," I replied, smiling at Dren. "I guess you're not." "Anyway," she said, changing the subject. "I need to ring the others up and tell them I got home safely. And then ring Berry and Ringo and tell them what idiots they were for missing the party!" She then ran out the door, but stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Dren and I. "You guys are really lucky you know? Also because it was lucky my parents aren't here," she added, giggling. "I don't want to hear any moaning or screaming, got it?" And, with that, she ran downstairs, leaving Dren and I alone. Again...


End file.
